


Before the Show Begins

by Da_Cheeze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Cheeze/pseuds/Da_Cheeze
Summary: He was always acting. No one could hurt him, nothing could phase him. It was the mindset that got him through both of his lives and that shot him up to the face of Hell's top porn industry. Tonight, was his big night. A sold out show across Pentagram City and Angel Dust was going to dazzle by doing what he always did best.Written in honor of the Addict Music Vid coming out tonight. Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Before the Show Begins

Hearing the crash of bookshelves echo across the hall did not reward him the laughter he looked forward to.

Each shelf fell accordingly across the room, pointing their way towards the source of the chaos.

“Angel!”

“Oh shit…”

He stood up from his spot behind the desk, giving Charlie a sheepish smile. She examined the mess with a slight frown before turning to him with her hands at her hips.

He sighed. “Yeah I know.”

“Care to explain?”

“Prank gone wrong.”

“You know the rule against pranks, Angel. Please clean up your mess.” She pointed towards the fallen shelves.

“Yes Val...” His own words rang loud in his ears, the moment's tension getting the best of him.  
  
Charlie glared back, big brown eyes regarding him in confusion. Her hand was still outstretched with her finger pointing towards the mess he made, though she began to withdraw her gesture.  
  
Angel shook his head. "S-Sorry. I meant- I-..." He sighed. "I've got it Charles." He began working on the fallen bookshelves he had knocked over in his failed attempt to prank Husk. Had he walked in instead of Charlie, Angel would’ve been laughing his ass off and having a good time before his big night.  
  
"Are you okay?" Charlie knelt beside him.  
  
"'Course." He smiled. "What? Think I can't handle a few seven-foot bookshelves? Piece of cake."  
  
"Right..." She straightened but he caught onto her nervous demeanor, which she could never really hide.  
  
"It was just an honest mistake, calling you that. I've been busy at work lately, ya know? Big performance tonight. Can’t slack."  
  
"I get it. But ya know, this isn't work. This is the hotel, a place for you to relax a little. I don't want to do things that remind you of work, that’s all." She folded her hands behind her back, a small smile painting her lips.  
  
Yeah. Angel could say it was his only sense of relaxation. Things weren't so terrible at the hotel. Though he wouldn't bluntly admit it to anyone. Not even to Charlie.  
  
He shrugged and got to work in lifting up the fallen shelves. There was no shouting or threats thrown over his head or any means for making up for the mess. Just Charlie patting him at the shoulder and thanking him before walking off to another room.

“Let us know before you leave tonight so we can wish you good luck. Kay?”

“Sure thing.”

Yeah. Things were pretty nice at the Hazbin Hotel.

But despite the hospitality, the acquaintances that he could almost call friends, and the lack of punishments, he always found himself back where he knew he truly belonged.

“Good luck Angel. Put on a great act!” Charlie’s big smile met him on the way out. 

“I'm always actin' Charles.” He lit a small smile and stepped away from his Atlantis, heading back into the depths of his inner demons.

The Studio was a shit show of busy demons. Tonight, was the biggest show of the year and his greatest performance outside of the films. Every demon got to work in setting up the stage and seductive atmosphere. Tonight, Angel would dazzle all of Pentagram City.

“Angel Dust, dressing room sixty-nine is ready for you.” The desk receptionist called out.

“Thanks.” He stabilized himself as he walked down the hall. There was no hotel here to save him from himself, just his good ol’ industry aching for him to rack in the cash. He was inclined to do it too. His credibility was worth it.

The dressing room was running ragged with other demons, all preparing for the show. It was just like the days of old, when he would observe the theatre patrons at his sister's and mother's plays. Back to the days when he only could dream of performing and putting on a show. He did once, filling in for his mother. It was the only time in his life where he hadn’t been acting. For once, he played the role he wanted to play. Himself, with no one restricting him in any way.

Tonight he’d feel that again.

Angel grabbed a dosage of his favorite shit and plopped himself at his makeup desk, perfecting his image.

“You’d better be ready Angel Cakes. Full house out there tonight.” Valentino met beside him as he finished up his makeup. He gripped a hand against his shoulder.

Angel was perched at his seat, touching up his eye-shadow with a slick pink and sharpening his eyeliner. “Sure thing…” Red eyes reflected off the dressing room mirror, regarding his gorgeous image with pride. He looked ready to put on a damned good show. 

The hand on his shoulder gripped harder. "A little more enthusiasm, please."  
  
Angel summoned a breath of air, forcing himself to meet the pink hearts which reflected his own hollow gaze. "I've got cha Boss." He grinned. “Tonight, is my night after all.”  
  
"Tonight, you will dazzle the whole industry. Sold out show, Sugar." Valentino locked two hands at his shoulders from behind. He met Angel's gaze in the mirror before them.  
  
Red eyes glared back at themselves. Seventy years and here he was now, the face of Hell's porn industry. There was no Anthony, son of Henroin. There was no Anthony, feeble younger brother of Arackniss. He was Angel Dust, famous porn actor and hottest guy on any street. Angel Dust, Valentino's bitch who acted his whole way through hell.  
  
It was all he knew.  
  
"Are you ready to give the world a show?"  
  
"'Course." He smirked. "Who would I be if I couldn't give a dozen of guys a boner?"  
  
Valentino cradled two hands at Angel's face. "You'd be broke." He chuckled.  
  
Angel let out a low laugh. "Y-Yeah. Probly..."  
  
"You're special, Angie. You're the star of the show. Decades have passed and no one can outmatch you. You are my greatest treasure." Valentino gave a full grin, yet again reminding Angel why he could never truly live his own life. He forced a smile, gold tooth rivaling Valentino's own.  
  
It was the mark that embroidered Angel with status and power and the mark that took away hope and happiness. He was Val's precious prize. Who else could rack in the cred like he did? Who else could make Valentino as happy?

“I’m ready.”  
  
"Good boy. Now go on." Valentino outstretched an arm and pointed his finger towards the doors. "There's cash to be makin'."  
  
"Yes Val." He made his way just before the doors, allowing himself a deep breath as he straightened up and summoned all his seductive will.  
  
The webbed backdrop lit up the room with a gorgeous shade of pink. Curtains still closed, Angel forced himself up the steps and to the pole at the center. His big performance was here, and damn was he going to dazzle every sinner out there in Hell. He was made for this. He was made by this. All the decades of his survival were owed to this one thing.  
  
Acting.  
  
He could put on show. He could destroy anyone before they destroyed him. No one could hurt him... Nothing could phase him.  
  
Only the greatest of actors could accomplish such a feat without falling into the madness. He was addicted to it.  
  
Angel was ready, pole behind him and upper arms clasped onto it. The curtains began to draw back, revealing the neon-hearts pointing their way towards him.  
  
The show was here.

This was all for Valentino, the man who gave him Hell on a cracked platter and the man whom he owed his afterlife to, all in exchange for eternal agony. This was for Val.  
  
"Til' death do us part."


End file.
